


破车

by benjy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 兵团
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjy/pseuds/benjy
Summary: 没啥好说的，就是抖S教练爆炒饥渴精英社畜
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 9





	破车

足球教练利✖️经纪人文

预警：public sex 微女装元素

男孩们在隔壁浴室里嬉闹的声音传入耳中，埃尔文紧张地吞了吞口水,眼睛不安地瞟向更衣室门口，他的走神换来面前男人的一记顶胯。利威尔揪住蹲在他胯间吞吐的男人的金发：“要做就专心一点啊，这么磨蹭等会他们出来了怎么办？”他眯起眼，舌头顶了一下腮，手指慢慢地插进埃尔文后脑的头发里：“还是说，你就是想被看到？金牌经纪人在自己球员的更衣室里撅着屁股吸别人的吊。”不出所料，这让埃尔文更兴奋了，他两手撑着利威尔身后的储物柜，头埋进那片黑色的草丛里，卖力地舔弄，利威尔刚下球场，他身上的汗味混合着费洛蒙的味道让埃尔文湿得一塌糊涂，他前面也完全硬了，把材质硬挺的西裤顶出一个不小的弧度。

埃尔文和利威尔两个星期没见，欲火早就把理智烧了个精光，不然他们也不会做出这么冒险的事。这些天埃尔文辗转多个城市，和赞助商们周旋，想为这支球队争取到最大的好处和利益。白天他西装革履地去参加各种会议，绷紧精神和那群股东扯皮，从那群肥猪的钢牙里给他的崽子们扣下丁点大的肉都要费尽力气。晚上还要去应酬，在社交场上虚情假意地和人寒暄，等回到酒店已经累到不行了，往往连衣服都懒得脱，带着一身酒气把自己往床上一扔。

在人前总是一副游刃有余，胜券在握的样子，等缩回到到自己壳里时，寂寞就顺着他的脚跟慢慢缠绕上全身，冻得他一哆嗦裹紧了身上的被子。埃尔文很想那个黑发男人，但他甚至都不能给他打个电话——已经是深夜了，利威尔第二天要早起带着球员训练。埃尔文只好摸出自己的手机，熟门熟路地打开粉丝给他们球队开的论坛页面，翻看那些对主教练犯花痴的帖子，粉丝说的那些意淫利威尔的话，特意截的他腰臀的动图，他偶尔爆粗的视频，都让埃尔文欲火焚身，他咬着自己的领带，盯着屏幕里的那个小个子的臭脸自慰，这两个星期，每个晚上他都是这么度过的。

利威尔蹭掉一只球鞋，穿着及膝球袜的脚去蹭埃尔文腿间的鼓包，轻轻重重地踩。埃尔文的腰一下子就塌了下去，撑在柜子上的手也往下滑，嘴里的那根东西直往他喉咙里顶，操得他一阵干呕，他红了眼睛，生理性泪水慢慢蓄满了整个眼眶。利威尔头歪靠在铁柜上，手指塞进埃尔文的嘴角，扫过他的牙齿，去刮他腮里的那层软肉，拔出来的时候指尖沾满了亮亮的口水。他把手滑进埃尔文衬衫领口，意外地摸到了材质陌生的东西，另一只手扯开衬衫扣子，这才看清原来是一件黑色的女士蕾丝胸衣。利威尔无声地笑了，用沾满埃尔文口水的手去碾他的乳尖。埃尔文胸肌发达，饱满的胸肉几乎要从那两片清凉的三角形布料里爆出来，被蕾丝粗糙的边缘勒得泛红。利威尔看得喉咙发干，整个手都钻进去抓揉那紧实的乳肉，他挺腰把阴茎操进埃尔文喉咙的更深处，不住收缩的口腔内壁夹得他爽到头皮发麻，一阵挺动过后，他射在了埃尔文嘴里。

艾伦他们那帮人嘻嘻哈哈地从浴室出来，看见更衣室里的教练和他身旁高大的经纪人立马收敛了脸上的笑意，乖乖地打了招呼。利威尔还是那副不爽的表情，骂他们是在浴室里拉屎吗，磨磨蹭蹭这么久。而埃尔文今天话少得反常，眼睛里也布满了红血丝，一开口嗓音都是哑的，艾伦很关切地问他是不是身体不舒服，结果被利威尔瞪了一眼说他为你们卖命工作的时候得了重感冒，不耐烦的催促他们赶紧滚蛋，不要都挤在他面前让他心烦。艾伦科尼他们只好急急忙忙收拾好自己的东西离开更衣室，走的时候和那两个人挥手再见。而在他们看不见的地方，利威尔的手伸进了埃尔文的内裤里，手指在他后面水淋淋的穴口里搅动。

浴室里只剩他们两个人，水冒着热气从花洒里喷出来打在他们身上，埃尔文的脸贴着墙壁，手扣住光滑的墙面，肩膀和腰塌下去，长时间弯曲着的腿轻轻地打着颤，身后利威尔掐着他的腰用力抽插。埃尔文下面穿着和胸衣配套的丁字蕾丝内裤，利威尔不管不顾地直接拨开他臀缝中间的那条带子插了进去。埃尔文的阴茎完全勃起了，从内裤里探出来，扎人的布料摩擦着柱身，前液从涨红的顶端流了出来。利威尔用领带勒在金发男人嘴间，随着摆腰的动作一下一下地往后拽，他听着男人含混不清的呜呜声，阴茎在埃尔文的湿软的肠道里又胀大了几分。浴室外不知怎么又传来一阵喧嚷，是艾伦和科尼的声音。埃尔文蓦地瞪大了那双蓝眼，咬紧了嘴里的领带，一声都不敢出。可利威尔的动作丝毫没有减慢，他贴上去吻埃尔文的后颈，能闻到被打湿的古龙水的香气，那味道在他皮肤上晕开，软塌塌地，像埃尔文湿透的金发。门外科尼和艾伦激烈地争论钱包是落在了柜子里还是球场上，埃尔文额头上的青筋爆出来，肌肉紧绷着，手狠狠扣住墙壁，生怕被他们听出什么异样。利威尔感觉到阴茎被绞紧了，于是更卖力地向内壁里深入，在碾过一个凸起的时候，身下的埃尔文明显抖动了一下。于是他坏心眼地慢慢碾磨那个地方，松开了手里里的领带，手绕到埃尔文身前去撸动他贴着小腹的阴茎。埃尔文大口地哈气，结实的大腿抽搐着抖得厉害，他把滚烫的额头抵在瓷面墙壁上，口水从嘴角流了出来，快感直冲他的脑顶，他支撑不住几乎要跪在地上。终于，艾伦和科尼的声音越来越小，脚步声也渐渐消失在远处，利威尔掰过他的脸把他的嘴唇吻到充血，身下挺送的速度也越来越快，到了近乎粗暴的地步。埃尔文控制不住地低吟出声，他马上就要到了，大脑好像也被操成了一滩烂泥，他喘息着看向利威尔，脸上一片潮红：“射……射在里面……求你……”利威尔一口咬住他的后颈，阴茎发了狠地往里面戳刺，每下都捅到最深，囊袋打在他饱满的臀肉上，发出啪啪的声音。在一阵激烈的交媾声中，埃尔文控制不住地绞紧了后穴，利威尔粗喘着射进了他的身体里，精液顺着他们连接的地方流下来，滴答在瓷白的地砖上。


End file.
